Kim Visits the Falls
by Qirtz Azmi
Summary: After the whole debacle back in Toronto, Kim Pine thought maybe a change of pace would help. Following the suggestion of her parents, she visits her estranged great uncle in America, where she'll experience a journey she never thought possible. But then again, nothing is impossible in Gravity Falls. R&R (Credits to WaRrior9100 for the cover)
1. Welcome to Gravity Falls

Kim stared blankly off to the sights of trees and the clear summer sky. The whole trip from Toronto to Oregon has put a slight strain on the 23-year old red head. She took out her music player and scrolled through her playlist. She highlighted over her band's song. Feeling homesick, she pressed play and lead herself lost in the memories.

After all the whole mess with Scott's girl problem and the band sort of breaking up, Kim had nothing to do with her life. Outside of working at the video rental store, she had nothing. So, following her parent's suggestion, Kim packed her bags and took the plane to Oregon, where she was to stay with her estranged great uncle.

The bus stopped and interrupted Kim from her train of thought. Finally reaching Gravity Falls, she took her luggage and got off the bus. Once outside, she stretched herself from the stiffness and weariness of travels. Kim turned off her music player, took of her earphones and rummaged into her pocket to pull out her phone. She started scrolling through her inbox to find the piece of info she needed.

"Here it is," She said. The checked the message pertaining where she was suppose to go. All the message said was, "Go find the Mystery Shack."

"Gee, thanks mom." Kim put away her phone, picked up her luggage and started walking into town. The town, which is a very quaint place, seemed nothing out of the ordinary. She observed her surroundings, keeping keen eye for a directory, but felt strange being in the town. It was not the "I'm a foreigner" strange, but more along lines of "This place feels unnatural for some reason" strange. She pushed the feeling aside and focus on the task at hand. Suddenly, she saw something passed by her her sights, a black blur. It was too quick for her to follow. She looked towards the direction of where the blur was headed, but her concentration was broken by a high-pitched girl's voice.

"Dipper, watch out!"

Kim felt something bump to her, causing her to fall on her butt.

"Hey, watch it, kid!" she shouted.

"S-sorry, miss." responded a pubescent voice.

Kim looked up to she a girl helping up what seemed to be her brother, seeing as the two share many physical traits. From what she could tell, the both of them are likely twins. The boy donned a vest with an orange t-shirt combo, short pants and sneakers. He had short brown hair which hides under his pine tree cap. His sister wore a pink sweater with star design in the middle, purple skirt and black shoes. Her hair was similar to her twin, except hers was long that reached all the way down to her waist and she wore a pink headband.

"Are you okay, miss?" asked the boy

"Yeah, yeah, I'm peachy," Kim responded, "And don't call me 'Miss', Kim will do."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm sorry for that, Mis-uhh, Kim." the boy apologized.

"Just watch where you're going next time, kid."

"Dipper, are you okay?" his sister asked

"I'm fine, Mabel. Nothing serious." her brother, Dipper(?) responded.

"I told you you should have slowed down! I know how nerdy you get over all these supernatMMPHHGG!"

Dipper quickly covered Mabel's mouth with his hands, "Super Nature," he said loudly, "That's right, I go geeky for Super nature...heh..hehe...yeah..." He covered suspiciously. Kim's eyebrow raised at the kid's odd answer. Dipper suddenly pulled away his hand and wipe it on his shirt, "Eww, did you lick my hand again!"

Mabel glared at Dipper for a bit before she turned to Kim. The female twin noticed Kim's luggage. "Are you a tourist or something?"

Kim got up, dusted herself and did a quick check-up. Nothing broken. Good. She picked up her luggage and turned to the twins. "Sort of," she answered, "Just looking for a map to find a certain place."

"Whatcha looking for?" Mabel asked.

"The Mystery Shack"

The twins looked at each other before looking back at Kim, their face written with a mix of curiosity and cautiousness. Well, Dipper was curios. Mabel looked ecstatic from her toothy smile, her braces ever present.

"Why are you loo-"

"WE LIVE THERE!" Mabel interrupted Dipper's question. Kim turned wide eyed. What are the chances?

"Cool..Could...you show me the way?" she asked.

"OF COURSE!" Mabel quickly answered, grabbing Kim's hand and dragging her to the location. Dipper was left behind to process what exactly happened. He then responded (slowly) to the events at hand and hastily followed after the two girls.

"By the way, My name is Mabel and that's my brother, Dipper!" Mabel introduced.

"Cool." Kim responded

"Wait a minute! Guys!" he shouted from behind, "Wait up!", but futile was his efforts as the girls were far from his shouting range.

Moments later, they reached the Mystery Shack where an old man wearing nothing except his trademark fez and boxer/singlet combo sat on front porch, taking a nap.

"GRUNKLE STAN! GRUNKLE STAN" shouted the pitched voice of Stan's great-niece.

"WWAAHH, It wasn't ME!" he blurted out from his rude awakening. Stan observed his surroundings to see 3 figures before him. His vision cleared and he saw his niece accompanied with a short-redheaded woman and his nephew just follow behind, slightly losing his breath.

"Mabel! What do you want...And who's this?" The old man gestured to Kim, adjusting his glasses and leaning closer to take a better look at her.

"This is Kim...uhh," Mabel's sentenced hang for a moment. She then looked up to Kim, "You never told us your full name."

"Pine," Kim answered.

"Right. This here is Kim Pine-WAH!?"

"Pine eh," Stan repeated, unfazed by her name. "You're the distant relative from Canada, aren't ya?"

"And you're our estranged great-uncle from America, Stanford Pines." Kim said back.

"THE ONE AND ONLY...wait, what do you mean by estranged?"

Dipper caught up with the gang, overhearing the conversation. "Wait...She's our cousin?", he said, pointing at Kim.

"Sure seem that way, squirt," Stan confirmed. He turned to Kim, "What are you doing here, in America, Kim?"

"Family thought it was a good idea to stay with you guys. I just wanted to move around," Kim answered monotonously.

There was a air of silence that hang. Seeing as no one was saying something, Mabel took Kim's hand and took her inside, "Well, come on in, COUSIN!" she said enthusiastically. Kim shrugged and followed Mabel into the shack, leaving her luggage behind.

"Yeah, you go on in." Stan then turned to Dipper, "Kid, go tell Soos to clear up the break room. NOW", Stan picked up Kim's luggage and threw it to Dipper, "Bring these along." The young Pines reluctantly followed his Grunkle's order and headed inside to find Soos.

Night fell and Kim was alone in the room where she'll be spending the night in till she finally choose to go back to Canada..or at least after the summer is over. The day went by well, she'd guessed. They had dinner, swap some stories and formally got acquainted with her cousins. It was a seemingly normal day.

Although, despite all that, she still could not shake the feeling as if the town is hiding something. Something dark and mysterious that only time could tell. She yet again shrugged the feeling away, changing into her sleeping clothes and resting on the couch since there was no spare beds (and Stan was too cheap to afford her a new bed or mattress). She laid herself on the couch, staring blankly at the ceiling. What will happen tomorrow? What was that thing that passed by? All these questions plagued her mind. Slowly, her eye-lids began to grow heavy and finally Kim drifted into slumber.

* * *

**AN: For those who noticed, yes, this Kim is THAT Kim. I used her canon from the movie instead of the comic cause I haven't fully read the comic yet, but rest assured, I will add some facts from the comic here and there (maybe). BTW, this is not really a crossover cause Kim is the only character from her "world" to appear. All the others will just be mentioned and stuff. I still don't have a grasp of the all the character's personality yet, so bear with me. Thanks for reading and stuff**

**P.S. I know I haven't been updating my other fanfics, so apologies for that. I'll try to get on that when I finally establish my stuff n junk. For now, Enjoy~**

******Disclaimer: Gravity Falls is property Alex Hirsch and/or Disney, Kim belongs to Bryan Lee O'Malley**


	2. Kim Learns (1)

There were 3 things that Kim learned in the span of 48 hours she was in Gravity Falls. 1) Her great-uncle or "Grunkle" was a con-artist, 2) There were more to her cousin than they let on, 3) Gravity Falls is the strangest place she has ever gone to by far, even stranger than Toronto, 4) Tourist in America are waaaay to easy to fool. Okay, make that 4 things. Let's recapped what happened

* * *

"KIM! WAKE UP!"

Kim's eyes flung opened to the disturbance outside her door. That disturbance happens to be her great uncle Stanford Pines, who was easily better to be called as Grunkle Stan. The sound of his fist banging on her door did not bode the young Canadian well. After a while, Kim finally gave up ignoring the disturbance and got up. She headed straight for the door and flung it open. As she had figured, she was greeted by the wrinkly face of Stan Pines, which was not exactly something one would like to see first thing in the morning.

"Good, you're awake!" The old-timer said, "Freshen up, I have to show you where you'll be spending most of your free time. Meet me in front of the shop." Stan left Kim alone.

Kim slammed the door. She leaned against the door, regretting her decision on traveling to America.

"Should have gone to New York or something." she sighed. Kim got up and gathered her toiletries. She got out of her room and headed towards the bathroom, unfortunately it was currently occupied. Kim could tell as loud singing could be heard coming from the bathroom. She saw Dipper standing outside the bathroom, holding to his set of toiletries. Dipper noticed his cousin.

"Oh, Morning." the male twin said.

"Morning," Kim replied. She walked passed Dipper and reached for the doorknob

"Umm," Dipper started, "Wait, Mabel is inside."

"I know," Kim replied. She turned the doorknob. Locked. Kim took a pin from her hair and pick-locked the door open. She swiftly crept inside the bathroom and locked the door behind her, leaving an astonished Dipper outside.

"HEY COUZZ..wait, what are you doing here? No, how did you get in here?" Dipper heard his twin's query from outside.

"I'm here to take a bath. Now, scoot" Kim ordered her cousin.

Dipper could hear the sound clothes removing and girlish squeals.

"I'll..just use Stan's bathroom." Dipper slowly walked away from the door and headed towards Stan's "hidden" bathroom, located just across Stan's room behind a fake wall, similar to Kim's current room.

After everyone freshen up, the Pine(s) cousins met up in front of Stan's shop. There, Stan walked up to Kim followed by his two employees.

"Alright, starting from today, you'll be working here," Stan pointed to the dingy shack with his 8-ball cane. "These two are your co-workers. Blubber over here is Soos-"

"Sup, dude,"

"- You've met him yesterday. He does maintenance on the shop and helps up with the stocks." Stan then points to the lanky teenager, "The red-headed lazy one over here is Wendy -"

"Hey,"

"She's in-charge of the register for most of times when she's not slacking off." Stan could feel the glare from Wendy, but ignored it. "You'll be helping Wendy out with the shop, either keep the shop clean, handling the customers or be there to manipulate the customers into buying our junk." With the last remark, Kim let out a annoyed grunt.

"With that said," Stan looked at the twins, "Kids, show Kim around the shop, I gotta go greet some suck- er, I mean customers." He left the group behind.

Wendy approached Kim, "So, you're another Pines from the great white north. eh?"

"Pine," Kim corrected, "Don't do that 'eh' thing."

"What?...Oh, sorry," Wendy awkwardly responded. Kim felt slightly bad for the cold response.

"Sorry. I've met lots of tourist back at my old work place and it annoys the crap out of me when they stereotype." Kim clarified, "I'm sure you know the type." The Canadian Pine gave Wendy a half-smile of comfort, the rarest facial expression she would ever give. Wendy smiled back, knowing full well about those "types" of tourists.

"Well, we'll be meeting a lot more of those types soon enough."

"Can't wait." Kim sarcastically replied. The whole group went back to the shop to start working.

Throughout the day, Kim was taught how the tourist trap functioned. She was surprisingly good at it. Years of working at the video store paid off with handling the gullible tourists. So far, she had a pretty decent time, but she still didn't like handling with people.

It was her break time and she was resting outside the shack, a cold Pitt soda in hand and just staring at the woods where the backdrop of evening orange painted the sky. Her thoughts drifted to back to Toronto, on how the whole group was doing. She pulled out her phone to check on the guys, but was soon interrupted by a oh so familiar shouting.

"Over here, Mabel." She heard Dipper called out his twin.

"I'm coming," his sister responded, "Just hold your horses! The last time you were in a rush, you knocked our cousin down!" Mabel was closely behind her twin, with her pet pig, Waddles, just beside her.

"I can't help it, I saw where that _thing_ is and this is probably the only chance we get to see it." the younger twin replied back, "Besides, I thought you would be the one excited about this?"

"Until I found out what _that_ was!" Mabel shouted back.

Kim surveyed the twins as they headed towards the woods.

_Is that really safe? Leaving these kids alone like that?_ She looked around to see if anyone noticed. Clearly, two 12 year-olds were allowed to do anything around here. Feeling a curious, Kim decided to follow the twins into the woods. She informed Wendy that she'll be back and headed towards the woods.

The woods was dense and the air was thick. One could feel the strange change of environment in comparison to the air from the town. Kim stuck closely to see any signs of disturbance of the path which could lead to the twin preteens. After a while, she heard the voices of her cousins.

"Here _it_ is, Mabel_. _Look at the beast." Dipper exclaimed.

"Can I not, Dipper. That thing gives me the hibby-jibbees." the sister replied back, holding Waddles tightly.

Kim thread carefully towards the sounds of their voices until she was able to see the twins. But what she saw afterwards widened her eyes. She knew then and there that Gravity Falls was truly a strange town.


End file.
